A game that involves the dropping of objects onto rods and the subsequent removal of rods is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,320 to Goldfarb, et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. The game disclosed in the '320 patent is also known by the name “KERPLUNK.”
Notably, the conventional game does not have any storage capability for the pieces of the game. In addition, the conventional game does not have any adjustability that would facilitate transporting and stowing of the game. Moreover, the conventional game only has a single output for objects falling during play of the game, making the exit of the objects predictable. Also, the conventional game does not include any features that provide access to an inlet for the game during game play and yet can be used to retain objects within the game during transportation or storage of the game.
There is a need for a game that is easily portable and provides for convenient storage of the pieces of the game. There is also a need for a game with an improved distribution of objects from the game. In addition, there is a need for a game that is easy to use in its collapsed configuration and deployed configuration.